Smooth
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: The team spends a little time in Mexico after working a case involving a dead American marine in Acapulco, and they begin to notice the heat affecting Tim and Ziva. Then again, maybe it's more than just the heat... McGiva.


******Smooth**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena **

**Summary: The team spends a little time in Mexico after working a case involving a dead American marine in Acapulco, and they begin to notice the heat affecting Tim and Ziva. Then again, maybe it's more than just the heat... McGiva. **

**A/N: The link for Ziva's dress is in my profile. **

He kissed her, his hands running down her hips as they danced, their bodies close together. They weren't the only ones in the club at that moment, but they were the only ones that seemed to let the music take them over. Light bounced off every reflectible surface, the smell of tequila floated in the air, and the sultry Mexican heat was getting to everyone within a ten mile radius. While the rest of their team sat at their table, sipping margaritas or doing tequila shots- or in Gibbs' case, beer- Agents McGee and David were the only ones that had had the nerve to take the dance floor.

Forced to be there for a case involving a dead American Marine found in a_ barrio_ with several pounds of cocaine planted on him, Gibbs' team had been called to the coastal city of Acapulco. In the end, the girlfriend of a drug lord had lured the marine to the_ barrio_, and after being beaten, assaulted and shot, he'd been left to die, cocaine left with him to make it seem like he'd turned smuggler. The girlfriend had been arrested, and it had resulted in the biggest drug bust in Acapulco's history. Since their flight didn't leave until the next day, the team had gone out one last time- going to dinner and then ending up in this small indoor/outdoor club, sipping drinks and chatting. Eventually, Tim had gotten up to dance, and Ziva had immediately followed, taking his hand as they headed out to the dance floor.

When they'd first met at the restaurant, everyone had been surprised to see Ziva in a dress, especially a short dress- because Ziva didn't _do dresses_. Dresses were more Abby's thing. The dress was short, the skirt landing an inch above her knees. A spaghetti-strapped halter, with a sweetheart bodice that showed off just the right amount of cleavage and had slight ruching just beneath the empire waist, which was adorned with a simple rhinestone buckle in the center; it hugged her small form in all the right places, and with her black heels and her hair down in glossy dark curls, she left every man in the city speechless. Like with Abby's Halloween costume a couple years earlier, Tony and Tim hadn't been able to take their eyes off the exotic Israeli all night. But Tim was the only one of the two to do anything about it.

They'd all watched as he'd led Ziva onto the dance floor; they'd both been laughing about something- some inside joke from their last case, when they'd gone undercover as an engaged couple in Vancouver in order to catch a man who'd targeted an American Marine, kidnapped his family, killed his wife and held his two young daughters hostage in order to get the marine to confess to war crimes that his buddy- the man's brother-in-law- had done. Everyone knew that something had happened in Vancouver; when Tim and Ziva returned, nothing had been the same. Secret conversations were shared in quiet corners, glances that screamed a thousand words had been exchanged, dinners and late night games of Scrabble had soon given way to nights filled with passion and fire.

Yes, _something_ had happened, something that had changed the partners for life. Like Gibbs and Jenny before them, flames had been ignited, binding McGee and Ziva forever. And Vancouver had been the spark.

"What do you think went on in Vancouver?" The senior field agent turned to Abby, who sat nursing a margarita at his side. He furrowed his brow, momentarily confused, his mind still focused on his partners. "Vancouver. What do you think happened? Something happened, right? I mean, when they left, they were friends, but as soon as they returned, things were different. Suddenly, they're spending every waking moment together, they do partner work together, they're spending nights together- _something happened_, Tony. Tim and Ziva are different. They're not at all like they were before." He could see the pain in her eyes; she had always considered Tim as hers, and having Ziva apparently move in on her territory didn't make the Goth happy at all.

And while Tony hadn't claimed Ziva, the fact that he'd had some feelings for her, only to discover her moving closer to Tim- well, it hurt, but he would get over it. "Whatever happened in Vancouver is their buisness, Abby. We won't know unless they tell us, and they will never tell us, so just let it go, okay?"

"But what about_ now_, Tony? It's hot here, even in the coastal cities like Acapulco, so... It's just the heat, right? They can blame the way their acting here on the heat. This isn't like Vancouver. I still have a chance with Timmy and you still have a shot with-" But she stopped, at the sound of Ziva's laughter. The sight of Tim and Ziva on the dance floor together brought tears to Abby's eyes and she turned to the team leader. "Do something, Gibbs! Remind them of Rule Twelve! They can't do this!"

But all their silver-haired leader did was shrug his shoulders and pick up the beer he'd bought.

He then turned back to the dance floor, watching as Tim pulled away and took Ziva's hand, spinning her out. Her skirt floated around her, her dark curls dancing around her face as he pulled her back in. The music suddenly switched, and the familiar notes of Carlos Santana's famous guitar riffs began to play through the small club. Everyone knew_ Smooth_, or at least the tune; Tim and Ziva were no exception as they moved to the music. Gibbs watched as Tim pulled Ziva closer so that her back was to his front, his hands moving down her hips seductively and then moving back up, brushing the light material of her skirt up with his grasp. She reached down, her hands following his before moving up and wrapping around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair, her nose nudging his cheek. Her dark eyes traveled up to meet his, and they locked gazes; the world fading around them, with only the music to guide them.

He kissed the soft skin of her neck once before grabbing her hand and spinning her out. She laughed as she came back to him, her body slipping back into his the way it had been before he'd spun her out, their hands playing and moving as they danced close together. He whispered something to her, and she grinned, nodding, a spark in her eyes that Tony had never seen before. A moment passed, as she tilted her head up and to the side; their gazes locked, and after several seconds, she rose up and he leaned down, their lips meeting in a kiss that soon turned deep and passionate.

Abby choked on a sob, and any hope of having a shot with Ziva caused Tony's heart to stop momentarily. Gibbs just sat back and watched his two youngest, realizing that the inevitable had just happened, and that there was nothing he could do to stop it. Nor, did he particularly want to. He'd noticed it for some time- moreso since Vancouver- but hadn't had the heart to stop it; they had turned to each other when they needed it, during a case that had been particularly difficult, and Gibbs didn't begrudge them their sins- especially since he himself had done the same with Jen years ago in Paris. It was bound to happen sooner or later, and he hoped they gave each other what they needed, and didn't take anything, or anyone, for granted.

Abby shook her head, "It can't be true!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks. When Gibbs and Tony turned back to the dance floor, Tim and Ziva had melted into the crowd, and as the tune changed and couples left the dance floor, Gibbs finally spotted Tim and Ziva, locked in a passionate, breathtaking embrace back near the double doors that opened onto the patio leading to the beach. Without looking back, Tim broke the kiss and pulled her through the double doors, heading to the beach.

When he went to fetch them- because something in his gut screamed that any number of things could go wrong with two of his agents out by themselves, walking the beach- he found something he wasn't expecting. Even from miles away, Gibbs could see two figures laying on the beach, sharing kisses and making love as the waves crashed on the sand around them, soaking their clothing and drenching their skin. Without a word, he returned to Tony and Abby, knowing better than to interrupt or make a big deal out of it; he kept his mouth shut when he returned to the table, saying that they'd gone for a walk on the beach to look at the stars.

And an hour later, when Tony went out the get them so they could return to the hotel, he saw a pair walking along the shore. They held hands, talking softly, focused only on each other. She held her shoes in her hand, her dark cursl were limp, as though she'd been playing in the water, and they were both soaked to the skin. He realized, as they got closer, exactly who they were, what they had done, and his heart twinged, but he kept silent, watching as Tim held Ziva's elbow as she slipped back into her heels on the patio, and then took her hand as the trio joined Gibbs and Abby. The Goth's dark eyes went wide as she took in their disheveled clothing and soaked skin, damp hair and flushed faces. She glanced at them before following Tony. But Gibbs stopped the pair from following. Ziva lifted her chin. "Do you approve?" She asked; a moment passed, before Gibbs nodded once, then turned and followed his forensic and senior field agent.

When they returned to the hotel an hour later, Tim led Ziva to his room- for Gibbs and Tony were rooming together, and Abby and Ziva had shared a room, leaving Tim without a roommate- tugging her inside and slowly slipping the _Do Not Disturb_ sign on the door handle.

The next morning, Gibbs looked up, to see Tim and Ziva join them. "You two ready?" He asked. It took a moment, before he noticed the glance his two agents shared. Tim bit his lip.

"Actually, Boss, we're not going back just yet." Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?" Ziva stepped up, never releasing Tim's hand.

"We... we are going to be staying for a week or two. For our honeymoon." Slowly, their team leader stepped towards them, blue eyes smouldering with questions.

"Did I just hear you right, Agent David? Your _honeymoon_?" She nodded, holding up a hand. There, nestled on her finger, was a simple gold band. And as he glanced down at Tim's hands, he saw a matching one.

"We snuck off this morning and eloped." Tim added, pulling Ziva to his side.

"We asked if you approved, Gibbs. You gave us your approval." A moment passed, before he glanced back at Tony and Abby, who waited for the other three. And then, he turned back to Tim and Ziva. He thought a moment, he'd been planning on saying something, but as his own words came back to him, he sighed. There was nothing he could do, nor did he want to. He patted both their heads, and then turned to go. This was the best for them.

Vancouver had started it, and Acapulco would finish it.


End file.
